


Nach dem Brief

by germankitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: Draco findet einen Brief in seinem Arbeitszimmer
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Nach dem Brief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bererjs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bererjs/gifts).
  * A translation of [One Letter Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973679) by [bererjs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bererjs/pseuds/bererjs). 



> Dear Knowmefirst, this is the third time that you're my Owlpost giftee. This time, I chose to translate one of your stories -- and because my Idiot!Muse™ insisted, you get a bonus banner/illustration to go with it. Hope you like it, and Happy Holidays!
> 
> (Translation: Liebe Knowmefirst, schon zum dritten Mal durfte ich für Dich ein Owlpost-Geschenk machen. Dieses Jahr bekommst Du eine Übersetzung einer Deiner Geschichten -- und weil meine Blöde!Muse™ darauf bestand, ein Bonus-Titelbild/eine Illustration dazu. Hoffentlich gefällt es Dir, und Frohe Festtage!

[ ](https://imgur.com/06Q104R)

(Geschrieben für: rillalicious)

Das erste, was Draco sah als er in den Raum kam, war der unscheinbare Umschlag, der gegen einen Stapel Bücher auf seinem Schreibtisch lehnte. Er konnte nicht umhin, ständig Blicke darauf zu werfen während er seine Jacke aufhing; er nahm seinen Schal ab und hängte ihn neben seine Jacke. Als dann nichts anderes mehr zu tun war, ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und nahm den Umschlag in die Hand. Er drehte ihn hin und her, aber es gab kein Anzeichen dafür, wer ihn dagelassen oder geschickt hatte.

Draco ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich, dann öffnete er vorsichtig den Umschlag und zog ein einzelnes, gefaltetes Blatt Papier heraus. Er hielt das Papier an seine Nase, aber wie er bereits vermutet hatte, was es geruchlos. Er faltete es auseinander und begann zu lesen. Bald konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und ließ ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen verziehen, und eine Sekunde später war er am Lachen. Sobald er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, steckte er ihn in den Umschlag zurück. Gerade als er den Brief zur Seite legen wollte, bemerkte er den Mann, der an der Tür lehnte.

"Ich sehe, du hast den Brief gefunden," sagte Harry, als er langsam zum Schreibtisch kam. 

Draco beobachtete Harry, eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Harry hatte diesen besonderen Gang, als ob er eine Absicht hatte, und im Augenblick war das Draco. Als Harry ihn erreichte, schob er den Bürostuhl zurück, kletterte auf Dracos Schoß und schlang seine Arme um seinen Nacken. Draco hob seine Hände und klammerte sie um Harrys Taille, während er ihn gleichzeitig zu sich heranzog.

"Hast du jemals das Zitat von Johnny Flynn gehört?" fragte er als er sich hinauf zu Harrys Nacken küßte. 

"Nein," murmelte Harry, während er seinen Kopf zur Seite beugte, um Draco besseren Zugang zu geben.

"Johnny Flynn sagte, 'Schreib' nicht in einem Brief, was du mir nicht ins Ohr flüstern kannst'," murmelte er gegen Harrys Ohr.

Er fühlte, wie Harry sich zurücklehnte und sah lachende grüne Augen auf ihn starren.

"Ach so, du wolltest, daß ich dir das persönlich sage?" fragte Harry.

"Ja?"

Er wußte, daß es mehr nach einer Frage klang, aber irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als ob er etwas verpaßt hätte. 

"Weißt du noch, neulich, als deine Eltern hier zum Essen da waren?" fragte Harry.

"Ja." Draco stöhnte, als Harry _die_ Stelle fand.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und schaute Draco an. "Das war der Tag, als du diesen schwarz-grünen Schlips umhattest."

Draco bedeutete Harry, fortzufahren.

"Erinnerst du dich an den Moment, wo ich geprustet habe und dein Vater mich schief ansah?" Harry hielt Draco den Mund zu, um ihn am protestieren zu hindern. 

"Unterbrich mich nicht, und ja, dein Vater hat mich finster angeguckt."

Draco rollte nur mit den Augen und küßte Harrys Finger, woraufhin er lächelte.

"Alles, was ich in dem Brief geschrieben habe, wollte ich vor deinen Eltern sagen."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide sich Lucius' Gesicht vorstellen konnten und laut loslachten.

"Höchstwahrscheinlich bekomme ich dafür die Leviten gelesen, aber ich möchte wirklich, daß du es das nächste Mal aussprichst." Er lächelte Harry an.

Draco sah zu, wie Harry seinen Kopf zurückwarf und lachte.

"Ihr Wunsch ist mein Befehl, Mr. Malfoy!"

Er stand auf und hob Harry gleichzeitig hoch, so daß Harry seine Beine um Dracos Taille schlang.

"Wie wär's, wenn wir uns dranmachen und Nummer Sieben von der Liste ausprobieren?" brummte er und trug Harry ins Schlafzimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you want to add the banner to the original story, here it is in English!
> 
> (Und wenn Du das Titelbild auch dem Original zufügen willst, hier ist es nochmal auf Englisch!)
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/b3CgnjF)
> 
> (all pictures via Google)


End file.
